Problem: The cost of 1 piece of gum is 1 cent.  What is the cost of 1000 pieces of gum, in dollars?
Solution: Since 1 piece of gum costs 1 cent, then 1000 pieces of gum cost 1000 cents.

Since there are 100 cents in a dollar, the total cost is $\boxed{10.00}$ dollars.